highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonneillon
Sonneillon was one of the hundred thousand artificial Devils that were created by Hades using the flesh of Lilith and the Book of Lucifer. Appearance Sonneillon is a short young man with a skinny body and has dark gray hair. Personality Sonneillon is shown to be quiet and speaks with short words. Like Gressil, Sonneillon also enjoys fighting powerful opponents and inflicting violence on others in order to show his strength. Unlike the rest of his team members, Sonneillon is the most childish among them as he easily gets angered and lost his temper when someone taunts him or when things don’t go as he planned. History Sonneillon was born in the Realm of the Dead, created by Hades with Lilith’s flesh in order to use him for his army in opposition to D×D. At some point, he joined Team Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King under the leadership of Zeno to participate in the Azazel Cup. Plot Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Sonneillon was mentioned in Volume 24, who has the power above Satan-class and may become a Super Devil if his conditions are correct. Under Hades’s orders, Sonneillon became a member of Team Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King to join the Azazel Cup, under the leadership of Zeno. He and his team fought against the Asura prince Mahabali and his team, emerging victorious after Balberith took the flag in the Rating Game. Sonneillon was mentioned by Verrine in Volume 25, stating their current goal to make him and Gressil strong as her and Balberith. Sonneillon officially made his first appearance in True Volume 2, offering Balberith to walk with him and Gressil during their free time, but he refused. Sonneillon left with Gressil to pick a fight with people after they leave in frustration after Balberith continued to watch the Oppai Dragon show to study about Issei Hyoudou. Sonneillon and his team were up against Team Babel Belial that was led by Diehauser Belial in the first match of the main stage, but they were defeated because Balberith was using Issei’s Oppai Dragon fighting style, which made him and his team to angrily questioned their ace member, Sonneillon and Gressil were dissatisfied and were about to go on a rampage, disappearing in the end. In True Volume 3, Sonneillon and Gressil attacked Issei and his group at Kyoto by wishing to defeat Issei as a commemoration before they fight Emna. Wishing to defeat them, Sonneillon took on Yuuto, Rias, Kunou and as he was about to be hit by Yuuto’s Holy Demonic Sword, he shrouded himself in his malicious aura and used his devil specialty Crushing to make Yuuto feel pressure and made his sword appear from the ground and when he used his Crushing again, Yuuto took his distance and the ground was crushed by a force and continued using Crushing, but Yuuto managed to dodge his attacks, leaving holes to appear after the unperceivable force. When Rias fires her Power of Destruction, Sonneillon stopped it by using Crushing to changed its trajectory towards a pole and heighten his aura to continue using Crushing to crush the roads with ominous force and as Yuuto his ability he learn from Souji called Sandantzuki, which sent Sonneillon flying to the side. Seeing Yuuto rushing towards him, Sonneillon used Crushing to target Yuuto’s wrist and pushing his Holy Demonic Sword off, but he didn’t mind and created another Holy Demonic Sword, leaving Sonneillon to continue to target his wrist and as the Holy Demonic Swords appears below him, he turned them into balls and dodge Yuuto’s attempt his slash his head with his Gram by using Crushing to target Yuuto’s feet. Becoming increasingly angered by Yuuto’s taunts, Sonneillon let out his dangerous aura from his body and continued using Crushing against Yuuto, but fails to hit him because of his speed, leaving him even more angrier. Sonneillon then yells to Gressil to let themselves remove their limiters because of his anger towards Yuuto, Rias, Kunou, and believes the higher-ups will forgive them if don’t destroy the whole Kyoto, with Gressil agreeing as they remove their limiters to increase their power until the Hero Faction arrives, forcing the duo to retreat for now. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As one of the hundred thousands Devils created by Lilith, Sonneillon‘s demonic power is on the level above Satan-class and with the potential on becoming a Super Devil. *'Crushing' (圧縮, Asshuku): Sonneillon’s signature ability that allows him to use gravity abilities. Immense Strength: Sonneillon’s strength has been proven he was able defeat Ultimate-class devils and several Low-class Gods in their Rating Games in the Azazel Cup. Flight: Being a Devil, Sonneiron can fly using his devil wings. Trivia *Sonneillon comes from the demon Soneillon who is the demon of hatred, who was the fourth prince of Thrones and tempted mankind to hate. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:Mythological Figures Category:Alliance of Hell